<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You by 13ineedpills13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444518">Thank You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13'>13ineedpills13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, Other, Pandemics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, he was left all alone by his lover's grave.</p><p>They were unlucky enough to get in contact with this deadly, disgusting sickness. A sickness which drained all life out of your body in a matter of days, and left you with horrible, long-lasting effects. You couldn't even breathe properly, you were bound to a stupid machine for that. You suffered for so many days, even months, before the cold kiss of death took over your body, and took your soul. </p><p>--</p><p>Tldr: mc dies from coronavirus and lucifer has a breakdown</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He gazed up at the sky and screamed at his creator, unseen and unheard by everyone except god.</p><p>"Why would you give life to someone, only to take it back afterwards?"</p><p>His eyes were glistening with tears as he glanced at his lover's grave from afar. Men in white and yellow suits were putting their dead body in a black, body back inside that grave. The grave didn't even had a proper tombstone. Just a makeshift wooden sign that had their name, birth and death date. There wasn't anyone at their funeral, just those men what looked like a priest. He wasn't sure.</p><p>The priest stood away from the grave and did his last prayers for them before the men took him away. The car drove away to the city center for the next funeral.</p><p>Now, he was left all alone by his lover's grave.</p><p>They were unlucky enough to get in contact with this deadly, disgusting sickness. A sickness which drained all life out of your body in a matter of days, and left you with horrible, long-lasting effects. You couldn't even breathe properly, you were bound to a stupid machine for that. You suffered for so many days, even months, before the cold kiss of death took over your body, and took your soul. </p><p>His lover was now in the heavens. He could never see them again, hear their laughter which sounded like the celestial bells, console them as they shed their pealry tears. for he was pathetic, nauseating demon.</p><p>The demon took his gloves off and sat down by their grave. He didn't have to worry about the disease, he would be fine. For now, he only wanted to stroke the soil his lover was underneath. He couldn't believe that the hands he once held, the body he once shared so many passionate nights with, was under here now. He just couldn't. He met with them 2 days ago, as they were laying down on a bed, surrounded by cords and machines. Surrounded by doctors and nurses. All of them were...</p><p>Even they didn't have any hope in his lover anymore. It was as if they were waiting for them to die. </p><p>But he knew the doctors didn't have any choice. They did everything they could. They were short in equipment, and there was simply not a cure for this disease. Some of them didn't even have protective gear. There wasn't anything they could do for them anymore</p><p>But what made his heart wrench the moet is the look in his lover's eyes when they realized he, in fact, was there. He was standing behind the glass window of the room.</p><p>They opened their eyes and even though no one could see it, they shot him a small smile. The expression in their eyes looked calm and peaceful, as if they already knew what was going to happen in a few days. It was just s matter of time. They were satisfied with the life they lived up to this point, and didn't have any regrets. They were so happy to meet with him on their first day at RAD.</p><p>He heard a voice inside his head before they finally closed their eyes, and their heart rate dropped to zero.</p><p>"Thank you for everything." The voice said, trembling with sadness.<br/>"I love you."</p><p>Hearing that voice again in his head, wrapped one arm around the wooden sign and continued patting the soil with tearful eyes. His vision was clouded and burry, as the tears dripped one by one. His breath hitched and his shoulders trembled. A small sob escaped his lips.</p><p>He already lost someone dear to him once. But now, history was repeating itself. Again, and again, and again. Will he go through this pain again? He repeated his question at his creator again. "Why would you give life to someone, only to take it back afterwards?"</p><p>Flowers started to bloom in the soil with each stroke, wonderful and colourful, perfect flowers. Roses, lilies, tulips, poppies... No flower could be as flawless and beautiful as them though. His lover didn't deserved a make-shift, ordinary, almost insulting grave like this. They deserved the best of everything.</p><p>This was all he could do. </p><p>He didn't know how long he cried for, sitting there and huggin that grave. He decided to leave his gloves there as a part of himself, to remind them that he was with them always. Even after death. He made a small hole in the soil and put his gloves in, then closed the hole. </p><p>He then stood up, wiped his tears away, and re-opened his wings. He gazed upwards before he gave one disgusted look at his creator, and left the graveyard, flying free and prideful as a bird.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>